


Will you be my Valentine?

by ArcticSwan



Series: Adventures in love and pain [3]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: After surgery, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Op, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Whump, Will you be my Valentine, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSwan/pseuds/ArcticSwan
Summary: Full Metal and Trent, and the question of "Will you be my Valentine?"
Relationships: Scott Carter/Trent Sawyer
Series: Adventures in love and pain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107179
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Will you be my Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> So... Figured I should post this before Valentine's Day...  
> If only to make sure I don't forget it.

“Hey… How are you feeling?” Trent asked quietly as Metal blinked awake yet another time. He had undergone surgery to fix a broken arm he had earned himself from diving over the front of the ATV he had been driving when one of the wheels hit a large rock hidden in the tall grass they were riding through. 

“Like shit.”

“Because of the arm or because you’ve just been under for surgery? I know that can mess you up.”

“Arm hurts.” Metal grouched.

“Yeah?” Trent reached out and found Metal’s good hand with his. “That sucks.”

“Better than earlier though.”

“That’s good.” Trent smiled and studied his partner, “Are you feeling alright, except for the arm?”

“A little nauseous.” Metal admitted, “Not that bad.”

“Do you need one of those plastic bags?”

“Not yet.” Metal shook his head a little, “Nowhere near that point right now… But might be smart to have one within reach…”

Trent nodded and looked around the room, then he spotted a stack of them placed on a small shelf with other things which had a tendency of being needed at a moment’s notice. He stood up grabbed one and shook it out so it was ready for action. “On your bedside table?”

Metal nodded a bit, “Thank you.”

“Any time…” Trent winked back.

Metal yawned a bit.

“Tired?”

“My head’s swimming a bit.” Metal admitted and frowned.

Trent nodded a bit and found Metal’s hand with his own again.

“You know what?” Metal asked after a few moments of silence.

“No…”

“I think you’re pretty.”

“I sure hope so…” Trent chuckled.

“Do you think I’m pretty?”

“I think you’re very handsome.” Trent nodded, “And you know that…”

“Yeah… I do.” Metal answered with a satisfied grin, “Will you be my Valentine.”

Trent couldn’t help but let go of a quiet laugh.

“Don’t laugh at me…”

“How many years have we been together, Scott?”

Metal let his head fall back against the pillow as he tried to calculate how long they had been together. The confused expression on display told Trent that mathematics wasn’t something that came easily to his partner shortly after being under for surgery.

“Almost a decade…” Trent answered for him after a few seconds of Metal trying his best to remember how to add up, “We’ve been together for a long time… You actually asking me to be your Valentine is a little funny.”

“Okay… Yeah… I guess.” Metal admitted, “But will you?”

“Always.” Trent grinned, “But I think we’ll spend this one on the couch, eating chocolate, watching bad rom-coms...”

“All for it…” Metal smiled.


	2. Valentine's Day

A few days later, on Valentine’s Day, Trent ran his hand through Metal’s short hair as the romantic comedy came back on after a commercial break. He was leaned up against the armrest, and Metal was leaned up against him.

They had been snacking on trail mix and heart shaped chocolates since they landed on the couch about an hour ago. 

Metal had his cast covered arm rested against a few pillows on his abdomen, while his healthy right hand was caressing Trent’s knee and thigh.

“This is nice…” Metal whispered quietly, closing his eyes as he enjoyed Trent’s hand playing with his hair.

Even if the rest of the team had known about _them_ , he would never have admitted to anyone outside Trent’s living room at that moment just how much he enjoyed everything about that moment. Well, except his broken arm which still hurt a great deal.

“It is…” Trent nodded and placed a kiss on top of Metal’s head. “Just, next year… Maybe we could do this without you getting injured first?”

He nodded a bit, “Sure could try… And without you getting injured either.”

Trent nodded, “Yeah…”

Metal craned his neck in order to look at Trent, “Love you.”

Trent didn’t answer, just leaned down and placed a kiss on Metal’s lips.


End file.
